


Thunder Road

by FiveDollarMixtape



Series: Inspiration, Repeat [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pure OCs I just listened to a song and stuff came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveDollarMixtape/pseuds/FiveDollarMixtape
Summary: One hunter talks to a girl about becoming a hunter herself.





	Thunder Road

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Thunder Road by Bruce Springsteen

 

The car she leaned against wasn’t the best- as it got older it got more expensive and it seemed to need repairs every month.  But, it looked nice, and it was her home.  Currently, though, she was staring at something that would make a much better and functional home- a two story house that would be perfect for settling down and starting a family in.

 

She didn’t hold onto any illusions- she knew that just a few weeks ago an entire family was killed there.  Well, _almost_ an entire family.  Their daughter, a high-school dropout, was still camping out in her room in the attac.  She shoved her hands in her pockets and waited for said attac-camping girl.

 

Finally, after she adjusted her feet for the fiftieth time, the girl poked her head out of the window.  She had long, delicately curled black hair, and eyes that were too dark to tell the exact color of from a distance.  Based on what she could see of her clothes, she was in pajamas.  

 

“What are you doing here, Melody?” the girl shout-asked from her window.

 

“Waiting for you,” Melody responded, tapping her foot against the concrete under them.  “That ghoul isn’t going to wait for you all day,” she teased.

 

The girl’s dark eyes narrowed and her body stiffened, and she didn’t move from her place by the window.  “I still don’t believe you.”

 

“Monsters _are_ real,” Melody insisted.  “I showed you my weapon stash and everything, what else do you want?”  

 

Window-Girl ignored that subject.  “Why are you here?”

 

“I’m picking you up,” the woman by the car said.  “You’d make a good hunter, and you should get revenge.”

 

“On something imaginary?”

 

“It’s not imaginary,” Melody said.  

 

Window-Girl sighed.  “Well, even if it _wasn’t_ imaginary-”

 

“It’s not.”

 

She glared.  “I’m not going to be a fun hunter to travel with.  Killing the…” she hesitated before she spit out the word, “ _ghoul_ would be the only thing on my mind.”

 

“Hunting isn’t fun,” Melody told her.  “Hunters aren’t hunters because we choose to be- occasionally there’s a family line of them, like the Campbells, but most of the time we’re dragged into it.  Just like you.”

 

“Then why are you a hunter?” Window-Girl asked.

 

Melody whistled.  “That’s quite a story, Catie.  Are you sure you want to hear it?” Window-Girl- _Catie_ , nodded.

 

So, after a deep breath, the hunter told the other what had happened to her.  It felt like it had happened years and years ago, even though she could count the number of years on one hand.

 

“It happened after the apocalypse,” she began.

 

“There was an apocalypse?” Catie asked.

 

“Remember those freak storms a couple years ago?”

 

“You’re telling me _that_ was the apocalypse.”

 

“Of course not!” Melody said.  “It was only one part that contributed to the shit storm.”  Catie blinked, but made a gesture with her hand to continue.

 

‘It happened after the apocalypse’ was the easiest part to say.  She had lived in a small town where she had lived for most of her life- there was a period of time where she had run off to experiance the world, but found she didn’t like it much.  

 

There were these… _things_ that had slowly taken over the town.  She didn’t remember much about that part, only that a couple times they had just dropped dead.  They had sharp fangs that filled their entire mouths, and a spike coming out of their wrist.  As soon as she saw one up close for the first time, she had run as fast as she could.  The next one she saw was her mother, but she didn’t have the time to process who it was as she ducked into a car (with the keys still in the ignition, because the town used to be a community full of way too trusting people) and hit the gas so hard she was sure that the pedal went through the floor.  

 

She patted the car behind her as she spoke.  It wasn’t the best, but it got her through the first legs of her journey as a hunter.  

 

It didn’t click with her until later that her family- a mother, father, little brother- were turned into one of those things.  It scared her that she _hoped_ they were dead.

 

“There’s not much more than that to tell,” she said.  Silence stretched in the air.  The only sound that Melody heard was the faint sound of her radio that she had forgotten she turned on.  It was still the same song that she had turned on in the first place.  She guessed she had accidentally put it on repeat.

 

_Don’t turn me home again, I just can’t face myself alone again…_

 

“What were they called?” Catie asked in a quiet voice.

 

Melody cracked a smile.  “Jefferson Starships.”

 

“What?”

 

“Blame the Winchesters, but I can only guess they were named that because they’re horrible and hard to kill.”

 

More silence covered their little space.  Melody adjusted her feet again.

 

“I would die if I became a hunter, wouldn’t I?” the girl in the attac asked.

 

“Oh, you believe me now?” Melody teased.

 

“Answer the question!” Catie snapped.

 

“Fine, fine,” the woman took her hands out of her pockets and lifted them in surrender.  “Yeah, you would.  It would be a dark, bloody end like the rest of us get.  But you would die protecting someone, and who knows? You might come back from the dead.  It’s happened before.”

 

Catie narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  “Have _you_ died before?”

 

“Nope, not yet.”

 

The girl hesitated some more.  “Do you really think I’d be able to kill the ghoul?”  her voice was sad and soft, like it was a question she didn’t really want to be asking but had to know the answer of.

 

Melody nodded.  “It’s happened before.”

 

“Did you kill the Jefferson Starships?”

 

She shook her head.  “I haven’t seen another once since I became a hunter.  Ghouls are more common than them, though.”  She smiled and gestured at the road behind her, singing along with the song coming from her car.  “Those two lanes will take us anywhere!” With a sudden seriousness, she dropped her arm and her eyes hardened.  “But, just so you know, if you get too far into this you won’t be able to come back out.”

 

Minutes of silence stretched out to feel like an eternity.  Thoughts swirled in Melody’s head- what if she decided she didn’t want to hunt? Would she have to be alone again?

 

“Come back tomorrow,” Catie finally said.  “I’ll be packed by then.”  

 

Melody’s face broke into a large smile.  “I’ll teach you everything you need to know.”

 

 _It’s a town full of losers, and I’m pulling out of here to win,_ the radio sang.


End file.
